<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Her Garden by Ninaiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030351">In Her Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaiso/pseuds/Ninaiso'>Ninaiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ergo Proxy (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Memories, Post-Canon, proxies being happy for once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaiso/pseuds/Ninaiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent does Re-l's hair, and remembers Monad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ergo Proxy/Monad Proxy, Vincent Law/Re-l Mayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Her Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another morning. Vincent was taking his usual spot on the bunk in the Rabbit behind Re-l, who sat on a stool in front of him. With the comb in his hand, he begins the familiar ritual of helping her fix her hair. It had been two weeks since the fall of Romdeau. They had been scavenging the ruins of the dome for supplies, as well as keeping an eye on the ships in the sky that had yet to land. Despite the little sleep they had gotten, Vincent was thankful for these habitual moments. It was a welcome distraction from the anxiety literally looming above them. He and Re-l have also grown much closer after the collapse, he could hardly believe it was real.</p>
<p>Vincent can't help to feel a bit nostalgic. He thinks back to the first time he put up Re-l's hair in that dreary cave by the firelight. It was during a winter storm where only the words from her tongue could rival the bitter cold outside. It seemed so long ago now. He couldn't help but wonder how he did so well with it even then. He's never had long hair, even as a Proxy. The long locks that flowed from his mask were more like threads of cloud atop his head, moving and morphing as they pleased.</p>
<p>Then, something stirs in his mind. A memory? Vincent had regained a lot of his memory when he arrived at Romdeau, but it was spotty at best. Important bits such as the creation of the dome came first, and smaller ones were trickling in with time. Perhaps this was by design, as to not "overload" his mind. Regardless, he let his mind drift with this memory; unafraid of himself and even curious as he combed through Re-l's hair...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It was bright, almost hazy like a dream. He noticed his hands first; that shade of dark ashen grey that led up to his white claws. He was a proxy in this memory, just as he was in the others. He was sitting on a stone throne. There was lush flora surrounding him. He took in the colors of the flowers and grass that cascaded the room in warm hues. Looking above he saw the familiar sight of a dome artificial sky. It was a throne room, yet he knew this was not Romdeau's. </p>
<p>"Ergo!"</p>
<p>He turns his head toward the sound of the sweet voice calling to him. It was… Monad. She was near running to him, a smile on her ashen gray face. He saw so much warmth in those golden eyes, framed perfectly by her long white hair. Yes, this was her before she was seized by Donov Mayer, he thought… Ergo felt his muscles loosen as she stopped in front of him and placed a hand tenderly on his face.</p>
<p>"I apologize, I'm usually not so late." A small giggle escaped her lips, "I must say, you've made yourself quite comfortable it seems."</p>
<p>Ergo returns her laughter as well as the affectionate touch to the cheek. "How could I not, with an angel so welcoming?"</p>
<p>That earns a small gasp from her as her face flushes a shade of violet. She shifts her gaze from him to the ground, but Ergo only moves his head to follow her line of sight. He doesn't want to miss that face. This only flusters Monad more as she then turns her entire body from him. As endearing as it is, Ergo can't help but feel an emptiness in his hand at the parting. She was making his heart swell in this memory… It felt so familiar.</p>
<p>"I, uhm, I had something I wanted to show you." She stammered out, breaking the silence. Monad shuffled to one of the electronic bays in the room, trying to calm herself along the way. She typed up something on a display then set it to float so she could bring it to Ergo. She locked the screen to hover just below his eyes, but his attention was not on it at all as she spun and morphed into her human form in one fluid motion. Instead of the outfit of her reborn self Ergo had seen in the present, she was wearing a lovely summer dress.</p>
<p>He remembers how he was always awestruck at her human form.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was from both his love for her as well as his love for humans. He sighs pleasantly, leaning back in the throne and closing his eyes to take on his human form as well. When he meets her eyes again, he can't help but match the affectionate gaze she is giving him. They spend a moment beholding one another before Ergo finally acknowledges the screen.</p>
<p>"So, what is it you wanted to show me?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Yes! I had come across something interesting in my time on the streets. A new trend has cropped up with my people that I would love to try, but I think I'll need your help for it." she grins, gesturing to the screen.</p>
<p>Ergo sees that it's a video. Curious, he presses play. It's footage of two girls in their home showing off a new hairstyle that's all the rage before going into a bit of a DIY tutorial on how to do it. It was two half up ponytails, almost mimicking that of cat ears... He hums in interest as he places his hand thoughtfully at his chin. He glances to Monad once the video concludes. Her look is intense, focused, eager to hear his thoughts. He smiles in fondness, she's so cute…</p>
<p>"I think it looks lovely. I would be happy to help."</p>
<p>Monad gasps in delight, a giant smile filling up her face, "Oh, wonderful! Thank you Ergo!"</p>
<p>She seems to forget the screen is even there as she phases through the projection to excitedly throws her arms around Ergo's neck. His breath hitched as his chest tightened. He feels heat rush to his cheeks, reflexively swallowing at his mouth drying up. After a moment, a small squeak comes from Monad and she jumps away, as if it just dawned on her the closeness of her actions.</p>
<p>"Oh, I- My apologies…" she places a hand to her once again flushed face, eyeing the ground.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it." Ergo reassured, though he also took his gaze away from her. His face was still hot, but the smile that laid across it couldn't look more pleased if it tried. He then opened a monitor on the arm of the throne, navigating it with ease to materialize a stool just in front of him, along with a comb and two hair ties he took in his hand. Monad's embarrassment is replaced with excitement as she sits on the stool, her back to Ergo.</p>
<p>They enjoy the intimate silence as he combs her hair.</p>
<p>"Oh, Ergo?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Remember when we discussed what we would be like if we were human?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Have you come up with a name? You know what mine would be, but you said you had to think about yours. So, have you chosen one?"</p>
<p>"Oh…" Ergo recalled that discussion as he worked on the first tie of her hair. They fantasized about what it would be like to be one of their creations, and what name they would be assigned. Monad had picked hers… Real. It was a bit on the nose, but he found that charming. He wanted to give his more thought, as names are such a meaningful thing. He did finally choose one though. What was it? As he was recalling the name, he felt his consciousness shift, was the memory fading? Wait, the name, that's right… "Yes… It was…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vincent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What came from his mouth was half his own voice and half of another…. What? His vision was blurring around Monad, it felt as if his mind was being pulled... Monad turned to him, looking at him in wonder at the name.</p>
<p>"Vincent?" She repeated, yet her voice was a mixture of her own and that someone else's as well. She smiled warmly, repeating the name once more,</p>
<p>"Vincent…"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Vincent found himself snapped back into reality. He flinched as Re-l was now in Monad's place, looking over her shoulder at him as he was resting the comb on the lock of her hair cupped in his other hand. The other voice that had been calling his name was her.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" She asked, brows furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, yeah." He finally stumbled out, looking to the ground. For some reason, he felt a bit melancholic.</p>
<p>"Was it a memory?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>There was a silence. That was unusual as Re-l typically inquired about the memory at this point. He looked back to Re-l, and blinked at her expression. It was a strange mixture he couldn't read. Maybe she didn't want to know? Or maybe she already knew...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really wanted to write for this anime as I recently fell in love with it aaaaaaaaaa!!<br/>Vincent and Re-l are otp, but I wanted to try a one shot where I kinda explore his old love with Monad. It's difficult to write a character we only know second hand, but also fun? Also sorry for any mistakes, I tried to write it as if it were an episode and I haven't written in five years hoo boi.<br/>I like to headcanon she had a garden of Eden kind of landscape in her throne room and we saw the remains of it long eroded away in the anime.</p>
<p>Either way, I really enjoyed writing this and I'm excited to do more for this wonderful series!! Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>